


Sometimes Things Go Right

by Wolfling21



Series: Our Beacon Has Gone Out [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crime Family, Everyone love Neo, Everyone loves Roman, Friendship/Love, Junior looks after his family, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Post fall of Beacon, Roman lives!, Unlikely Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Grimm have all but invaded the city & the school is lost.  But Junior's club is one of the few safe places left.  He thought that Roman was dead & Neo was in the wind... thank Gods he was wrong.  At least he can keep his family whole... which is more than what some people can say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's favorite Crime Family got into my head & wouldn't go away after I wrote Tired Soldiers. So I had to see how they handled the aftermath of Beacon falling.
> 
> And yes Roman lives!! Cuz he's a wonderful bastard.

“Junior!!!!”

Junior sighed, straightened his vest and stepped out of his office. Business had been bad since Beacon fell so most of his boys and the twins were spending time out in the city fighting Grimm.

Occasionally someone would come back injured or bring back an injured hunter or huntress that he needed to call a doctor for.

“Junior!!!”

“What?!” he shouted back.

“We need a doctor!” Melanie called from where she and her sister were leaning against the bar.

“It's Roman!” Miltia added.

Junior took the stairs heading to the dance floor two at a time and joined them. “Roman?” he whispered.

The other man groaned and slumped against the bar, almost dragging Miltia down with him. He was covered in some sort of black gunk that smelled of Grimm.

“Give him here. And get one of the boys to go find the Doc.” Junior told them.

Miltia ducked from under Roman's arm and rushed off to do as she was asked. 

“He smells.” Melanie muttered, brushing a glob of the black stuff covering Roman off her dress.

“It's whatever he's covered in. Wait here for Miltia and bring Doc upstairs where she gets here.” Junior told her as he picked Roman up. The other man was skinnier than he should be and for once: silent.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Junior?” 

“In here!” Junior called.

He had managed to get Roman out of his filthy clothes, cleaned up, redressed in a pair of pajamas borrowed from one of his boys and on the couch.

Adriana Maltese or Doc, as most of them knew her, was a bird faunus and an old friend of Junior's.

“Gods... the girls were joking when they said he looked like shit.” Adriana whispered.

“Thanks for coming Adri.” Junior sighed.

She smiled and knelt down beside the couch, touching Roman's forehead. “He was covered in black gunk?” she asked.

“Yeah. It smelled like a Grimm.” Junior told her.

“I think there's still some of it on my shoes.” Melanie said.

“Where did you two find him?” Adriana asked as her wings stretched out. They were not nearly big enough to allow for flight but not quite small enough to hide easily under anything but a bulky jacket.

“He was hiding in some rubble that a Boarbatusk we killed was trying to get into.” Melanie told her.

Roman flinched as Adriana began looking him over for injuries and whimpered, “Neo.”

“Do we know where she is?” Junior asked the twins.

Miltia shook her head and whispered, “I can have the boys start looking while they're out.”

“Hopefully she's okay. You two go get cleaned up and get some sleep. It's pretty late.” Junior said.

It was almost six am... late for them but most of the rest of the city was bound to start waking up soon. The local Huntsmen and Huntresses pulled long shifts to try to take back the city. Junior had gotten his boys and some of the other locals to start pulling night shifts to help ease the burden on the Hunters. It was an unorthodox arrangement, he and the red eyed huntsman who had spoken to him about it both agreed on that, but it worked.

“Night.” Melanie said as she and Miltia both touched his shoulder before heading to their room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Three nights.... it had been three nights since the twins found Roman and nobody had seen Neo.

Junior had contacted the red eyed huntsman who he had an uneasy alliance with and asked him to keep an eye out for a tiny young woman with pink, white and brown hair. It had been a bizarre request but when he told the Huntsman that she was important to a friend, he agreed to look for her.

His boys were having no luck finding her so Junior had gone out to look her himself.

“Neo!!!” he shouted then realized that it wouldn't do much good since she couldn't respond verbally.

“Neo! If you can hear me, come to my voice or make a noise!” he shouted.

There was a scraping sound from nearby that almost seemed to be a response to him.

“Neo? If that was you... do it again?” he asked.

The scraping sound started up again and he immediately headed for the source.

“Neo?” he asked, peering into what looked like part of an abandoned building.

A tiny figure staggering into view and collapsed against his chest. She was almost as dirty as Roman had been but he recognized the pink, white and brown color scheme in a heart beat. “Hey kiddo. You hurt?” he whispered, stroking her hair gently.

Neo made a quiet, breathy whimper and shifted her weight off her right ankle before looking up at him. Both of her eyes were white which he knew meant she was scared.

“Good news. The twins found Roman a few nights ago. He's hurt and he's had a fever but Doc says he's gonna make it.” he told her.

Her eyes widened and she blinked, right eye turning brown and left turning pink. Her fingers worked quickly, signing too fast for him to understand. “I'm not that good Neo.” he reminded her.

She rolled her eyes before signing slowly and carefully to make sure he understood her. _“Where is he? And how badly hurt is he?”_

“The club. And not badly. If you'll let me, I'll carry you back there and have Doc come look at you.” Junior reassured her.

She nodded slowly before looking back towards the corner she had been hiding in. _“My parasol.”_ she signed up at him.

Junior picked her up, grabbed her parasol for her and headed back to the club.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Neo!” the twins shouted as soon as Junior brought her upstairs.

She smiled and blew them both quick kisses as Junior sat her down on the arm of the couch. 

“Hey boss? There's someone here looking for you.” one of the boys called from the hallway.

“Damn it. I'll be out in a minute.” he called back then to the twins he added, “Make sure she get's cleaned up. But watch her right ankle.”

Neo smiled and signed, _“Thank you for looking out for Roman. And me.”_

Junior ruffled her hair gently before heading back downstairs to find the red eyed huntsman waiting for him at the bar. “You got a name?” he asked, pouring two whiskeys.

“Qrow. You?” the huntsman asked.

“Junior. What can I do for you?” he asked.

Qrow nodded to the stairs and said, “Saw you heading up with a tiny thing that had pink, white and brown hair. Found your friend?”

Junior nodded as Adriana passed behind Qrow and went upstairs before saying, “Yeah. She's hurt her ankle. But she's okay. How's those two girls of yours?”

“Both still unconscious.” Qrow muttered, shoving his empty glass at Junior who immediately refilled it.

“How's the day shift?” he asked.

The Huntsman shrugged and muttered, “As good as can be expected. Nothing we're doing is making a dent in the Grimm around Beacon. What about the night shift?”

“We're keeping the docks and industrial district clear so...” Junior began before Adriana appeared at the top of the stairs. Her wings were fluttering... a sign that she was excited.

“He's awake!” she called.

Junior's eyes widened and he took another shot of whiskey before sliding the bottle to Qrow. “Gotta go see about this.” he apologized.

Qrow pushed himself up and said, “I gotta go anyways. Later.”

What Junior didn't notice as he left was that Qrow grabbed the bottle and shoved fifty Lien in the tip jar on the counter. It was more than enough to cover the price of the bottle but he didn't care.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miltia was sitting beside Roman, who was watching Adriana's wings flutter with glazed eyes.

“Rom?” Junior asked.

“Hey Bear.” Roman said, squinting up at him.

“He has a headache so I've given him a painkiller. And Mel had to almost fight Neo into the bathroom to get cleaned up. I took care of her ankle already. Just make sure she keeps it wrapped and stays off it.” Adriana told him.

Junior nodded slowly as the bathroom door opened and Neo, still wet from her brief shower but in a towel, limped out. 

“There's my ice cream.” Roman giggled, reaching for her.

She giggled silently before kissing both his cheeks. Melanie dropped a towel on her head and began to dry her hair for her. “You're terrible.” she sighed.

Neo pouted at her and signed, _“I am not. And I'm allowed to be worried for him.”_

“That doesn't mean you have to catch cold because you won't dry off.” Miltia told her, grabbing another towel to rub the tiny woman dry.

“Kids.” Roman yawned.

“Can we move him?” Junior asked.

“Yes. Just make sure he sleeps. Neo too.” Adriana told him, pulling her jacket back on to leave.

Junior caught her arm and said in Mistralian, “Thank you Adri. For all of this.”

She smiled, winked at him and pulled away as the twins finally coaxed Neo to dress.

Junior gently hauled Roman to his feet and said, “Come on. Let's get you to a proper bed.”

“I never knew you cared.” Roman giggled as he crawled up onto Junior's king sized bed.

Melanie laughed as Neo crawled on top of Roman to lay down. Miltia curled up on Roman's left as her sister settled down beside her. 

“Come on Bear. There's plenty of room.” Roman teased, petting Neo's hair.

Both of Neo's eyes changed to brown and she signed, _“Come to bed Junior. Everything's okay now.”_

“Yeah I guess it is.” Junior agreed, laying down Roman's right side. 

Neo kissed his forehead before gently dragging her fingertips over his eyes, forcing him to close them.


End file.
